


Getting Control

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Flogging, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Ice Play, M/M, Misunderstandings, Needle play, No Aftercare, Paddling, Past Abuse, Safewords, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel Novak just wanted to learn to be a Dom. After being rejected by woman after woman, in desperation he accepts Dean Winchester's offer to be his sub and teach him. The only problem? Cas is straight!At least he thinks he is anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offering to the Destiel Harlequin Challenge. I didn't have an artist.  
> Thanks to my beta, maimalfoi87!

_ “No! There’s something wrong with you! You’re sick. Get out! Never call me again! Get out!” _

Hannah’s words echoed in his head, mainly when he was trying to go to sleep. He knew he wasn’t sick. Hell, there were thousands of people out there who were into BDSM. Just because Hannah didn’t get it didn’t mean he needed help.

Well, other than the help he needed to learn how to be a good Dom. 

He’d read books. He’d watched videos, and a lot of porn. But these were a poor substitute for having a real person to dominate. He was determined to find just the right woman. A sweet, subby little thing he could learn from.

He began to frequent the local BDSM club. He would just hang out at the bar at first, trying to get a feel for the place, and to get up his courage. 

Then he approached a woman who didn’t have a Dom. He bought her a drink, they chatted. But when he admitted he didn’t have any actual experience being a Dom, she laughed.

“Get some, and then we’ll talk.”

It was pretty much the same reaction with the next woman he approached.

When he met Jo, a pretty, easy-going blonde, he decided to take a different approach. He asked her to dinner and she accepted. 

He hadn’t been on a date in several years, and his nerves got the best of him. The entire date was a disaster. 

After getting shot down three more times, he decided to lie. He told Meg that he was an experienced Dom, and she went home with him.

When his hands shook so much he couldn’t even get her restrained properly, she sat up.

“Look, it’s obvious you don’t know what you’re doing. You need to be upfront with subs. You’ll find the right one, just give it time. But honey, I ain’t it.” She dressed and left.

He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. Maybe he should just give up.

But he knew he couldn’t. Every fiber of his being cried out to take control of someone, to dominate them and give them pleasure. He craved it. He needed it. 

He began to look online. He composed a very straight forward profile, explaining who he was and what he wanted. He never got a single reply.

He went back to the club. He sat at the bar, nursing his scotch. He glanced around the room. He noticed a man looking at him with a somewhat feral smile.

He nodded slightly and looked away. 

He didn’t find anyone he felt like approaching that night. 

He went back the next weekend, taking his usual spot at the bar. There was a demonstration going on and he watched it carefully, trying to get pointers. When his eyes wandered around the crowd, he saw the same man again, smiling at him. He looked away quickly.

Next Friday he was back at the club. He ordered a scotch, and sat nursing it. He was aware of someone sitting next to him, and when he turned, it was the man.

The guy smiled at him. “Hey there, good-looking. Been watching you for weeks. Seems like you’re having a problem finding a sub.”

He looked the guy over. The guy was handsome. Very. He had deep green eyes, a body that looked extremely toned, and a face that screamed, ‘perfect.’

He nodded. “Well, yeah, I have. But why are you interested? Why have you been watching me?”

The guy grinned and held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Dean. And I’m a sub.”

He shook Dean’s hand. “Cas. And I'm straight, Dean. Thanks, but not interested.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Cas. But just how much luck are you having with the women around here? I'm available, and I don’t care that you don’t have any experience. I’m willing to train you.”

Cas took a swallow of his scotch.

“Well, thanks for the offer, Dean, But I’m still straight.”

Dean chuckled and finished his drink. “See you around, Cas.”

Cas watched him walk away. 

Cas laid in bed that night, thinking about Dean. The man was handsome, there was no getting around that. And he had freckles, a personal favorite of Cas’. Cas had noticed Dean’s bow legs as he was walking away. They were nice.

But Cas was straight! Straight, only into women, damnit. His idea of a BDSM scene included an happy ending, and a happy ending that involved pussy. He’d never even watched gay porn.

He rolled over and went to sleep.

He went back to the club the next Friday. He looked around for Dean, and found him at the end of the bar, talking to a man. He sat down and ordered his usual.

The next thing he knew, Dean was next to him.

“Consider my offer?”

Cas turned and smiled at Dean. “Nope. I’m not into dick.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, so you keep telling me. Listen, if you change your mind, here’s my card.”

He slid a business card towards Cas and left.

Cas picked up the card and looked at it. Dean was an executive at a brokerage firm. He considered throwing the card away, but he slipped it into his pocket. 

Cas stood, leaning on his shovel and wiping his forehead with his bandanna. He was about half way done planting the trees outside the building that had hired the company he worked for to landscape their new facility. He reached in his pocket for his watch. He always took it off when he was working to keep it safe. His hand touched a card. 

He pulled it out and looked at it. It was the card Dean had given him at the club. He stared at it.

Maybe he should take Dean up on his offer. Even though Dean was male, maybe he could work around that. The guy was an experienced sub, after all, and he was willing to work with Cas, show him the ropes.

Cas smiled at the double entendre and shook his head, sliding the card back in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas stayed away from the club for two weeks. He told himself he was just taking a break, but he knew he was avoiding Dean. He needed time to think.

The plus about Dean was he was an experienced sub who was willing to work with Cas, show him the way to be a good Dom.

The negative? Dean was a male. A man with a dick. 

Cas went back to the club. He looked around for Dean, and not seeing him, sat at the bar and ordered a scotch. The guy who owned the club, Crowley, announced there was a demonstration so Cas turned around to watch.

A Dom named Alistair walked out onto the stage, with Dean right behind him. Dean was nude, and had a cock ring on his dick.

Alistair cuffed Dean’s wrists to the head of the bed. Dean spread his legs. Alistair put nipple clamps on Dean’s nipples.

Alistair got a leather flogger and began to flog Dean’s cock, balls, the inside of his thighs. Dean closed his eyes. After a while, Alistair switched to a riding crop. 

Dean was hard. Cas looked at him, feeling his cock getting full in his pants. He didn’t think too much about it.

Alistair used the crop on Dean’s erect cock. It made Cas wince. It had to hurt like a mother, but Dean just laid there serenely.

Alistair set aside the crop, and took up a lit candle. He let hot wax drip on Dean’s nipples, over the clamps. He dripped it down Dean’s body. He ended up letting it drip on Dean’s balls.

Cas watched the splats of wax hit Dean’s body and cool. Dean looked like he wasn’t even there. Cas wondered if he was in subspace. He’d read a lot about that. 

Alistair lubed up his hand and began to jack Dean off. Dean began to moan. After a bit, Alistair took off the cock ring and Cas watched Dean’s cock erupt like a fountain. His cum mingled with the wax.

Everyone began to applaud, and Cas did too. Alistair released Dean’s wrists and whispered something in Dean’s ear. Dean sat up, and then stood. He wobbled a little and Alistair led him away.

Cas sat back, and took a deep breath. He wasn’t aware of holding it. He became aware of how hard he was. He turned around and ordered another scotch. He downed it. He waited for his cock to go back down, and then he left.

He laid in bed, his arms behind his head, thinking. He was aroused by the sight of Alistair working on Dean. Maybe… maybe he could work with Dean. He laid the arousal off as just a natural reaction to the scene.

He thought about having to be with Dean sexually. Could he jack Dean off? Touch another man’s dick? He wasn’t sure, but then again, he wasn’t sure he couldn’t either. He’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

He’d decided to give Dean a try. It was looking like his last, best chance to learn how to be a Dom.

He went to sleep resolving to talk to Dean.

He found the card Dean had given him and called the number the next day. It rang a few times, then Dean answered.

“Dean? It’s Cas. Cas Novak. We met at the club?”

He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. “Yeah, Cas, I remember. What can I do for you?”

Cas took a steading breath. “I was wondering, could we meet for drinks? I… I want to talk to you.”

Dean chuckled. “Of course, Cas. When and where?”

They settled on a little neighborhood bar they were both familiar with. They were going to meet that night at eight. 

“See you tonight, Sir.” Dean hung up.

Cas felt a thrill hearing the ‘Sir’.

Maybe this could work.

He walked into O’Reilly’s Pub at exactly eight. He looked around and saw Dean sitting in a booth near the back. There were two glasses of what appeared to be scotch on the table. He walked to the table and when Dean saw him, he stood up.

“Hello there.”

Cas smiled. ‘Hello, Dean.”

They sat down and Cas took a sip of the drink.

“I know you drink scotch, so I ordered.”

“Thanks.”

Cas sat, feeling more nervous than he expected to. 

Dean smiled. “I take it you decided to take me up on my offer.’

Cas sighed. “I’m seriously considering it. I just have a few questions.”

Dean grinned and took a sip of his drink. “Okay, shoot.”

“Why me?”

Dean laughed. “Have you  _ seen _ you? That’s number one. I like handsome men.”

Cas looked at him, waiting.

“Second, you seemed to really be persistent. You’ve just kept trying to find a sub, and just kept getting shut down by all those women. But me? I see potential, Cas. I think with the right sub, you could be an amazing Dom. I want to be that sub.”

Cas listened, feeling a little excited by Dean’s words. He really wanted to be a good Dom. 

“There’s the issue of me being straight. We have to discuss that.”

Dean grinned. “Come on, Cas. You never exchanged a little rub and tug with a pal when you were a teenager? Never looked at a handsome man and felt your dick twitch? Every straight guy has. Admit it. It’s no big deal.”

Cas sat and thought back to when he and his best friend Balthazar had exchanged hand jobs in his room. He blushed.

Dean laughed. “See? That right there proves you can handle this.”

Maybe it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t like they would have  _ actual _ sex. 

“Okay, Dean, how are we going to do this?”

Dean stared at him for a long second. His eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips and back up.

“I’m assuming you have everything we’d need at your place?”

Cas nodded. 

“You have a checklist we can go over?’

Cas nodded again.

“Okay! No time like the present. Where do you live?”

Cas was shocked. He never expected Dean to want to start tonight. He considered it. They could at least go over the checklist and decide what they wanted. He told Dean his address.

Dean stood up and tossed some money on the table.

“Come on then, I’ll follow you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stood aside and let Dean walk in. He turned on the light. Dean walked around the living room. He picked up some photos that Cas had on a bookcase, looked at them and put them back. He turned around.

“So, where’s the checklist?”

Cas went to the desk and pulled it out. He handed it to Dean.

Dean sat on the couch. “Got a pen?”

Cas got a pen from the desk and handed it to Dean. “Can I get you anything?”

Dean looked up with a smile. “Got a beer?”

Cas got them both a beer and sat in a chair, watching Dean go over the list. When he was done, he got up and handed it to Cas, then sat back down and took a swallow of his beer.

Cas looked over the checklist. There were only three things with a line through them, scat, children and beastiality. He looked back at Dean.

“That’s it? That’s the only things you won’t do?”

Dean grinned. “What can I say? I’m adventurous.”

“Adventurous? More like suicidal.”

Dean laughed. “I’m not suicidal. I’m a pain slut, pure and simple. The more pain the better. I only go with Doms who I trust.”

Cas tilted his head. “And you trust me?”

Dean grinned. “Not a bit. At least, not yet. That’s why I’m going to train you. And I only have four rules.”

Castiel waited.

“Number one, bondage. I like to be restrained. Number two, pain. That’s self-explanatory. Number three is a happy ending and number four is after care.”

“That’s it?”

Dean nodded. “That’s it. So, you game? Are we gonna do this thing?”

Cas thought about it. He nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

Dean slapped a hand on his thigh. “Great! So when do you want to get started?”

Again, Cas thought. “Next Friday. Here. Be here at eight.”

“Give me your phone.” Cas handed it to Dean. Dean saved his cell number and then used it to send a text to himself. “Text me if you need something.”

Dean grinned and finished his beer. He stood up and so did Cas. Cas walked him to the door.

Dean turned and ghosted his lips close to Cas’. Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his lips. He didn’t pull away and Dean never actually kissed him. 

Then he opened the door and left.

Cas sat on the couch with a sigh. He’d done it. He’d really done it. He had a sub, even if it was a male one. He felt a mixture of exhilaration and fear. 

He looked at his phone. Dean had put himself in as,’pain slut’. Cas smiled. He picked up the checklist and looked it over. There were some pretty extreme things on there, and Dean didn’t draw a line through any of them. He tossed it back on the coffee table.

The week both drug on and passed too quickly. Cas’ work week was exhausting, he had two landscapes to finish. But it was Friday too quickly.

Dean texted him, asking if it was still on, or had Cas chickened out. Cas texted back that it was definitely still on. Dean texted back a smiley face and a thumbs up.

Cas knocked off work early to get ready. He showered and dressed carefully. He made sure he had snacks and juice for the after care. He checked his tools, not knowing which Dean would want him to use. He sat on the couch and waited.

When Dean knocked on the door, promptly at eight, Cas was so deep in thought he jumped. He got up and let Dean in.

Dean was wearing skin tight leather pants and a leather vest. He didn’t have a shirt on. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner. In short, he looked gorgeous. Even Cas could see that. 

Dean looked him up and down with a smirk. “How you doing? You look nervous.”

Cas tried to smile. “I guess I am, a little.”

“No reason to be nervous. Show me where we’re gonna do this thing, and your tools.”

Cas led Dean to his bedroom. He had a king size bed, and the tools were laid out on a table near the bed. Dean walked over to look at them.

He ran his hand over them, picking up a few then putting them back down.

He turned to Cas with a grin. He took off his vest, then popped the button on his pants. Cas stood back and watched Dean bend down to take off his boots and socks, and then he stood up and pulled off his pants. He was going commando.

Cas let his eyes wander over Dean’s body. He had freckles everywhere. He was built but not all muscled up, just lean and hard. His cock was long and straight. And those bow legs…

“So what is your safe word?”

“Zeppelin.”

Cas looked at him with a small smile. ‘Like the dirigible or the group?”

“The group, definitely.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, let’s see how you are with rope.” He laid down on the bed and put his wrists together.

Cas got the soft rope and took his wrists, but he fumbled with them. 

“No, no, here. Let me show you.” he took Cas’ wrists and showed him how to do it. Then he took the rope off and handed it back to Cas.

Cas did what Dean showed him and it went really well. Dean laid down and put his arms above his head. Cas tied the rope to the headboard.

Cas stood back and looked at Dean. “I was thinking about starting with a flogger.”

Dean grinned and nodded. Cas got his soft flogger and stood at the end of the bed. He whipped it around and struck Dean on the thigh.

“Hit me harder, Cas.”

Cas brought the flogger down harder, but Dean laughed.

“Come on! You can do better than that! You’re a big, strong man, prove it.  _ Hit me _ !”

Cas brought the flogger down with all of his strength. It made a kind of whistling sound as it cut through the air, and it landed on Dean’s thigh with a dull thud. Dean laid his head back and sighed.

“That’s more like it.”

He flogged Dean’s thighs over and over, alternating between the inside of his thighs to the outside and his hips. 

Dean had his head back and his eyes closed. He looked transcendent.

“That’s enough, Cas. let’s switch it up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cas sat the flogger down and got a crop. It had a large piece of stiff leather at the top. He walked back to Dean. They made eye contact for a few seconds, then Cas brought the crop down on the inside of Dean’s thigh and Dean closed his eyes.

Cas used the crop on Dean’s thighs, harder than he thought he could have at the beginning. He cropped higher into the crease of Dean’s groin. Then he thought back to the demonstration that Dean was in. 

He lightly cropped Dean’s balls and Dean moaned. His cock began to fill. Cas did it again, and Dean was fully hard.

“Yeah, Cas… that’s good.”

Encouraged, he lightly cropped Dean’s erect dick. Dean jumped and moaned.

“Harder, Cas.”

Cas did it a little harder. But that was as hard as Cas was willing to go. He was worried that he could injure Dean. He moved back to Dean’s thighs. Then he stopped. Dean opened one eye and looked at him.

He walked back to the table and put down the crop. He grabbed the leather flogger with the knots at the end of each strip of leather.

He brought it down hard on Dean’s thigh and Dean moaned again. Cas knew it was a better choice, it had a harder sting. He’d tried it on himself before, just to see what it felt like.

He brought it down hard, over and over. He moved around, sometimes striking Dean’s balls and dick, then moving back to Dean’s thighs and hips.

Dean spread his legs wider. Cas brought it up under Dean’s balls a few times.

Dean wasn’t making any sounds. Cas looked at him and his face looked ethereal, like he wasn’t really there.

Cas had read about subspace. Dean had lost the ability to use his safe word. He put the flogger down. 

He untied Dean’s wrists and stood there, looking at Dean. Dean wasn’t moving, just laying there with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

Cas thought back to what he’d read about subspace. Sighing, he laid down next to Dean. He pulled Dean closer and began to talk to him.

“Dean, you did good. You were perfect. Time to come back.”

Dean didn’t move or say anything.

Cas sighed. He ran his hand through Dean’s hair and over his face. Then he let his hand trail down over Dean’s chest.

“You were so good. You are good, Dean. Please come back now.”

Dean moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Cas and smiled.

Then he moved up and kissed Cas. Cas was stiff, not responding. But damn! Dean was a good kisser.

Cas kissed back sightly. Dean pushed his tongue against Cas’ lips but he didn’t open his mouth. He pulled away.

“Dean, you were very good. Are you back now?”   
Dean nodded. Cas got the juice and put the straw to Dean’s lips. “Take a sip for me.”

Dean did. Then Cas got a piece of cheese and fed it to Dean. Dean chewed.

“Uh, better now?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, better. I’m really surprised you managed to get me in subspace. There’s hope for you yet.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, I was kind of proud of that, but it was kinda scary too.”

Dean chuckled. Then he looked at Cas. “Why do you still have all your clothes on?”

Cas looked at him and didn’t say anything.

“Oh yeah, straight. Too straight to get naked with a guy in your bed. But I still need my happy ending.”

Cas sighed. “So what do you want me to do?”

Dean chuckled. “A hand job will do. Got lube?”

“Of course.” Cas got his lube from the bedside stand and poured some in his hand. He looked at Dean’s cock, which was at half-mast. He sighed and grabbed it.

“Easy there! It’s a dick, not the handle of a shovel!”

Cas relaxed his grip. He looked at it, and then moved his hand up and down a few times.

Dean sighed and put his hand over Cas’. “Look, I know you know how to jack off. Just do it the way you do yourself.”

Cas closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was his cock in his hand. He added a twist on the up stroke and ran his thumb over the head. He heard Dean mutter, “Yeah, that’s it.”

He kept it until Dean said, “Faster.” He sped up and soon, Dean was coming. Dean’s cum covered his hand and spurted onto Dean’s belly.

Dean fell back and sighed. “Look, maybe watch some gay porn? It won’t turn you gay, I promise. Just give you some tips.”

He got up and grabbed his clothes, Cas sat on the bed, watching Dean dress.

When he was done, Cas stood up. “Look, I’ll try, okay? It’s just weird, out of my wheelhouse, you know?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I get it, straight edge.” He chuckled. “It’s gonna take some getting used to. But you’ll get there.” He winked at Cas.

Cas nodded. He followed Dean to the front door.

“So, next Friday work for you?”

Cas nodded. 

“Good. I’ll bring some stuff next time to help it along. Have a good week, and see you Friday.”

He left. Cas went to pull the sheets off the bed and throw them in the washer. He put clean sheets on the bed, then went and got a beer. He sat on the couch, thinking.

He had to admit to himself, he’d really enjoyed flogging and cropping Dean. It made him feel powerful, in control. Seeing Dean laying there, bound and under his control… it was amazing. If he had to give Dean a hand job, it was worth it.

He was really looking forward to the next time. He stood up and walked to the bedroom. He stripped

He went and laid on the bed with his laptop. He went to PornHub and looked for gay porn watched video after video.

He got hard, and jacked off. He very pointedly didn’t think about getting hard watching men fuck. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas spent the rest of the weekend alternating between watching gay porn and gay BDSM videos. He had a lot to think about when he was done.

He really didn't want Dean to get bored with him. He’d gotten a taste of what being a Dom felt like and he wanted more. A lot more. He needed to keep Dean satisfied. He’d picked up a little about giving hand jobs from watching the porn, but most of them that didn’t involve actual fucking were blow jobs.

He leaned on the rake, wondering if he could give Dean a blow job and what it would be like if he did. Friday was getting closer.

He even went so far as to buy a cucumber about the same size and shape of Dean’s dick and trying to blow it. He decided it wasn’t so bad.

Dean showed up at eight on the dot. He was dressed in the same leather pants and vest. He grinned at Cas. He threw a bag on the couch.

“So, got a scene planned out?”

Cas nodded. “I do. What’s in the bag?”

“Some stuff I thought we could bring in to some of the scenes. Stuff I thought you’d have some trouble buying.”

Cas opened the bag and looked in. There was a large dildo, some vibrators of various sizes and a cock ring.

Cas nodded and took them to the bedroom, with Dean following. When he laid them out with the rest of his tools, Dean began to strip.

Cas turned to him. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Dean grinned, “Yes Sir!”

Dean got on the bed with his ass in the air. Cas walked over with some rope and tied Dean’s wrists together behind his back. It made Dean’s head fall forward onto the pillow. He turned his head and looked back at Cas.

“Spread your legs.”

‘Nice! Now this has promise!”

Cas didn’t say a word, he just went and got his leather flogger. 

He whipped it around and struck Dean on the ass, hard. Dean jerked. He brought it down several more times, each a hard slap.

Dean began to moan with each strike. Cas kept it up, and then he swung the flogger up between Dean’s legs, just catching his balls.

“Oh goooood…”

Cas smiled. He did it again. Dean was hard.

Cas used the flogger for a few minutes more, then sat it aside. He lit a match and put it to the candle’s wick. He let the flame melt the wax a little, then turned and let the hot wax drip onto Dean’s ass.

“Oooohhh…”

He dripped wax on Dean’s ass, moving to a new spot on both sides. Dean was moaning loudly now. He watched the wax harden on Dean’s skin.

He put the candle back, picked up a small paddle and walked to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s wrists and pulled on them, pulling Dean back and up. Then he used his other hand to paddle Dean’s ass. 

The wax cracked and flaked off with every strike. Dean’s ass was red and hot. Dean’s head had fallen forward and he was groaning. Cas used the paddle until Dean’s ass was bright red.

He put the paddle down and ran his hand lightly over Dean’s ass. Dean groaned again.

He let go of Dean’s wrists and Dean fell forward. Cas went and got the bottle of aloe that he’d read helped soothe skin after being spanked. He poured some in his hand and spread it over Dean’s ass, trying to use a light touch. When he was done, he untied Dean’s wrists.

Dean was laying on his stomach, panting. Cas turned him over.

Cas took off his shirt and jeans, standing in his boxers. He got on the bed next to Dean and pulled him close.

He ran his hand through Dean’s hair and along his cheek.

“You did good, Dean. You were so good for me”

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. Cas closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Dean.

Dean kissed him hard, and while Cas still didn’t open his mouth for Dean’s tongue, he did kiss back. Dean had lush lips and Cas liked the way they felt against his own.

Then he moved lower. He looked at Dean’s hard cock. There was a glisten of precum on the head. He took a deep breath and took the head into his mouth.

Dean gasped. Cas took a second, and then he sucked down. He tried to imagined it was the cucumber, but it was nothing like it. It was hot and silky and hefty on his tongue. 

He didn’t want to go too far and gag. He wrapped his hand around the length and just sucked up and down at the head and slightly underneath. It really wasn’t that bad. Dean tasted like skin and salt. There was a slight tang of precum, but it wasn’t distasteful.

Cas was getting in to it. He used his hand to run up and down the part that he didn’t have in his mouth, and he sucked up and down faster. He used his tongue to press against the underside. He thought about blow jobs he’s gotten and what he liked, and he did that.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hair and pulled. Cas took that as a signal that Dean was probably going to cum, so he pulled off and just used his hand.

Dean came with a yell. The white cum coated Cas’ hand and shot up in the air, splatting back down on Dean’s belly. Cas watched, transfixed.

When it was over, Cas went and got a wet cloth. He wiped Dean clean and then laid down next to him.

Dean put his arms around Cas and kissed him again.

“That was a real surprise, Cas.’

Cas smiled. “Yeah, well, I watched some porn like you suggested.”

Dean chuckled. “I can tell.” 

“Does your ass hurt too much?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I can take a lot more than that.” He licked his lips. 

“Got anything to drink?”

Cas hurried to grab the glass of juice he sat on the bedside table. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Dean took the glass and drank it all. Handing it back to Cas, he smiled. “No problem. My mouth was just a little dry.”

As Dean was getting dressed, he told Cas that he’d done okay for a beginner. “Next time, we’re gonna step it up.” Cas nodded.

When Dean was gone, Cas sat back on the couch with a big smile. He really was enjoying this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dean’s POV**

Dean chuckled all the way home. His ass burned, not as much as he would have liked, but enough for Cas’ first time. He was still amazed by the blow job. It was sloppy, definitely a first timer’s, but still, for Cas to take his dick in his mouth was real progress.

He thought back to when he’d first noticed Cas in the club. He was one of those guys who thought he was straight but Dean had seen Cas’ eye linger on some dude’s ass for too long, and when he was presented with a naked man, he checked out the guy’s junk every time.

He’d sat back and watched as Cas approached woman after woman and got shot down every time. Little did Cas know, the women were talking about the ‘loser who was looking for a sub to learn on’. Finally, Dean took pity on Cas. He approached him and got shot down.

It was exactly what Dean expected to happen. He was nothing if not patient. And persistent. 

He’d been playing the field ever since he told Zachariah to take a hike. That fat fool was just not Dean’s type. But when he’d seen Cas, he decided it might be time to take a chance.

He loved the idea of training Cas to be a Dom. Cas had real potential, and he would be just the kind of Dom Dean had always wanted.

The only concern Dean had was if Cas could leave behind the idea that he was completely straight. Dean knew he wasn’t, and he felt strongly that he could show that to Cas.

And tonight Cas showed real promise. No completely het man would ever be so quick to suck dick.

That first night had been a real yawner. True, he did go into subspace, but that was just because he hadn’t had a scene in a while. If things went the way Dean hoped they would, he and Cas could scene at least twice a week.

But tonight was different. Cas had showed real initiative. And once he showed Cas the 

finer points of nipple torture, they’d be well on their way to something good.

Dean hoped Cas would look at the toys he’d brought, and get some ideas about using them too. He had been careful not to get too big a dildo. Dean could take one a lot bigger than what he’d given Cas, but no need to frighten the guy. 

Dean also suspected that Cas had no idea just how gorgeous he was. He seemed to not have much of an ego. But man, those eyes, that chiseled jaw, those massive thighs… he was Dean’s wet dream come true. He couldn’t wait to see what Cas had in his pants. 

Dean texted Cas on Wednesday, gently suggesting that he include the nipple clamps and cock ring in the next scene. He figured it was the easiest way to teach Cas about torture. And he did love torture. 

Dean sat at his desk at work and idly wondered about Cas’ life. How was he still single, what his background was. What had led Cas to want to become a Dom? That question nipped at Dean’s brain more than once. What drove Cas’ need for control? Bad childhood was Dean’s bet. Dean knew what made him desire to be dominated. What he wondered was what made Cas need that control over another person. 

He sat at his desk and tapped his chin.

**Cas’ POV**

Cas had looked at the dildo. It seemed massive to him, but he also figured that Dean could take larger. He thought about shoving something, this dildo maybe, up Dean’s ass. The idea kind of gave him a thrill but he sure wasn’t going to take that out and look at it.

In fact, he laid all the feelings that Dean’s body, and what he could do to it, gave him and put it off as just being happy to be dominating someone. He was just getting a real chance to Dom and that was all it was.

He continued to watch gay BDSM porn, just to get ideas. When he got the text from Dean, he’d already decided to use those items in the next scene.

He read a lot of articles on the Internet about pain sluts and what made them tick. He learned about endorphins and how pain increased them. How it gave subs who loved pain a real high. He thought about Dean. Dean did seem like a thrill-seeker to Cas. The kind of guy who would jump out of airplanes, race cars and trek through a jungle just looking for adventure and danger. He hoped Dean limited his thrills to BDSM. 

He spent most of Thursday and Friday planning out their next scene. He stopped off on his way home and bought a bag of ice. He showered. 

He jacked off in the shower, just to take the edge off. He’d almost gotten hard last Friday, and he didn’t want Dean to get the wrong idea. Just because he’d given Dean a blow job didn’t mean he was gay. He never allowed himself to think about kissing Dean. Never. 

He really wanted to get to know Dean better. He didn’t know anything about the man except what he did for a job, and what he liked in scenes. Dean obviously made a lot more money that Cas did. Was it just the stress of his job? He’s read about that, people who had to be in control in every other aspect of their lives so they wanted to just submit in bed. 

Cas wanted to know what kind of a guy Dean was out of bed. What made him want to be submissive? Why did he give control over his body to others? Cas planned to find out. 


	7. Chapter 7

As usual, Dean arrived at eight. He wasn’t wearing his usual leather outfit, instead, he had on soft jeans and an old T shirt. Cas sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Dean lifted an eyebrow and sat down next to him.

“Dean, I was thinking. I’d like to get to know you better. I don’t know a thing about who you really are. And we’re being kind of… intimate here. I think we should get to know each other.”

Dean grinned. “Cas, are you asking me out on a date?”

Cas looked shocked. “What? No! I just…”

Dean laughed. “I’m just yanking your chain, Cas. Take a breath. Sure, we can get together outside of scenes. What did you have in mind?”

Cas took a deep breath. “Well, how about we meet for drinks some night?”

Dean nodded. “I’d be up for that. Where and when?”

Cas thought about it. “How about the Roadhouse, Wednesday, around nine?”

Dean smiled. “Sounds good.”

Dean followed Cas to the bedroom and stripped. 

“Dean, I was thinking of blindfolding you this time. Is that okay?”

Dean nodded while he pulled off his pants. “That’s fine, Cas. Just adds to the mystique.”

When Dean was on the bed, Cas brought the blindfold and Dean pulled it on. Cas got the nipple clamps and put them on Dean. He had to pinch each one to make it stand up for the clamp. Dean sighed. “That’s nice, Cas.”

Then Cas told him to get on his hands and knees. Dean flipped over with a smile.

“I’m going to restrain your arms. Put your wrists together.” Cas tied them together and then to the headboard.

He walked around, looking at Dean. Dean looked so good like this. Cas licked his lips.

Cas grabbed the candle that he had already lit. Then he pulled out the bowl of ice he had under the bed.

He ran a hand down Dean’s side. Dean jumped a little when Cas first touched him, but settled immediately.Then Cas dripped some hot wax on his lower back. Dean moaned.

Cas continued to drop hot wax on Dean’s ass. While it dried, he got a piece of ice.

He sat down the candle and put the ice on Dean’s balls. Dean jumped and moaned loudly. Cas let it melt, watching the water drop down onto the bed. Then he got the candle again and dripped more hot wax on Dean’s ass.

Dean was moaning loudly. Cas sat down the candle again, and got a small piece of ice. He held it against Dean’s hole. 

Dean jumped and groaned. 

“Stay still, Dean. Tell me what color you are.” They hadn’t used the color system yet, but Cas knew Dean was well versed with it.

“G-green, Sir.”

Cas smiled. “Good boy.”

Cas got another, smaller piece of ice and shoved it inside Dean. Dean bit his lip so hard to try to remain still, he tasted blood. 

Then Cas got the paddle and used it on Dean’s ass. Dean was groaning with every strike. When Dean’s ass was really red, Cas got another piece of ice and rubbed it over Dean’s ass.

He alternated the paddle and the ice a couple more times, then shoved a piece of ice into Dean again. Dean was quiet.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean said in a dreamy voice, “I am fine, Sir.”

Cas put aside everything and undid Dean’s wrists. Dean was like a rag doll. He stripped to his boxers and got in bed with Dean, rolling him over and pulling him close.

“You did so good for me, Dean. You are perfect. Come on, Dean, come back to me. You were wonderful.” He ran his hand through Dean’s hair and down his side. Dean’s very hard cock was pushing against his thigh.

When Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Cas, Cas kissed him. He didn’t think about it, he just kissed Dean hard. Dean responded, and this time, Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue. He felt a thrill when Dean’s tongue ran over his own.

He broke the kiss and got the juice. “Come on, drink some juice for me.”

Dean drank a little juice and ate a piece of apple. Then Cas moved down and took Dean’s cock into his mouth.

Dean moaned. Cas sank down on it as far as he could. He held for a moment, then sucked back up. Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair, and Cas swirled his tongue around the head. He sucked up and down until Dean gasped out that he was going to come. 

Cas wasn’t ready to take a mouth full of cum, so he pulled off. Dean came all over Cas’ hand and arm.

Cas felt kind of proud of himself as he got a washcloth and cleaned Dean off. Then he laid back down.

Dean grinned at him. “Man you really got into that.”

Cas smiled. “Thanks. I tried to make it good for you.”

Dean yawned. “Well, you did.” He yawned again.

“Listen, you’re too tired to be driving. Stay here. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Dean frowned. “Come on, dude. Are you telling me you’re afraid to share a bed with another man?”

Hearing that, Cas felt stupid. He could sleep in the same bed as Dean. It didn’t mean anything.

“Okay, Dean. Just let me shut off all the lights and I’ll be back. Scoot over.”

Dean grinned and scooted over to the other side of the bed. Cas got up and checked everything and shutting off lights.

When he got back, Dean was sound asleep. Cas got in, on his side, and turned over. It was kind of nice to have someone in the bed with him, but Cas told himself that the body beside him was a man, and not to get used to it.

Cas was having the nicest dream. He was in bed with Hannah, and they were fucking. He moaned and thrust in his sleep.

When Dean moaned, Cas’ eyes flew open. Cas was spooning Dean. He was hard. And he was thrusting into Dean’s thighs, bumping the head of his dick into Dean’s balls with every thrust.

Dean was pushing back against him, his legs held tightly together, and he was jacking off.

Cas froze. 

“Don’t stop, baby! It feels good.”

It  _ did _ feel good. Cas began to move again, he just couldn’t help himself. It had been such a long time since he’d been with anyone…

His cock slid between Dean’s ass cheeks and into his clenched thighs. The head of his cock hit Dean’s balls with every thrust. He felt his balls tighten and then he was coming between Dean’s legs. Dean was coming too.

When it was over, Dean turned and smiled at him.

“Morning, sunshine!”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas very nearly tripped and fell on his face jumping out of bed. He looked down and hastily tucked his cock back in his boxers.

“I… uh… I… I’ll go fix some breakfast.” He rushed out of the room.

Dean laid back with a grin on his face. Sure, Cas was straight. Straight as a spiral. He chuckled and got up, grabbing his clothes. He dressed, made a pit stop at the bathroom and went to find Cas.

He found him in the kitchen. Somewhere between the bedroom and here, Cas had dressed. He was getting things out of the refrigerator.

“Coffee?”

Cas pointed and Dean followed his finger to a coffee pot. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some.

Cas stood up with some things in his hand, and got a bowl. He began to crack eggs into it.

Dean sat down. He drank his coffee and watched Cas.

“Look, Cas, don’t freak. It could happen to anyone…”

Cas turned around and looked at him with a frown. “No! It  _ couldn’t  _ happen to anyone! I… you… I’m straight, damn it! I never should have started this with you.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, don’t go into some gay panic over this. Just because it happened doesn’t mean you’re gay. Bi, probably, but not gay.”

“I am  _ not _ bisexual! Get out. Just leave… go…”

Dean stood up. “You don’t really mean that.”

Cas yelled at him and pointed to the door with a finger. “Go! Now!”

Dean sat his cup down and got up. He looked at Cas for a moment, then walked to the front door. Cas heard it slam.

Cas grabbed the bowl and threw it across the room. It hit the wall, shattered and eggs dripped down the wall. He sank onto a chair and put his face in his hands.

Dean sat in his car. He beat his fists against the steering wheel. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

He started the car and drove home.

Cas stripped the bed with a face full of disgust. He threw them in the washer and put clean sheets on the bed. Then he laid down on it and sighed. What was he even thinking? That he could just ignore the fact that Dean was a man? That he could Dom a man? He’d just been fooling himself the entire time. 

Dean got home and sat in a chair, thinking. He really liked Cas. He’d been attracted to Cas from jump. He thought he was making progress with him, and when Cas started pushing against Dean’s ass this morning in bed, Dean was convinced he’d finally gotten somewhere. 

Now, he figured this was the end. Cas would freak. Maybe go looking for a woman sub, maybe he’s just give up and go back to his normal, vanilla life. Either way, he wouldn’t want Dean anymore.

A week passed. It was miserable for both of them. Cas couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. He was really enjoying their scenes. He’d done so well in the last one. Every time his mind wandered to what happened in bed, he quickly started thinking about something else.

Dean sat at his desk, thinking about Cas. He was really making progress with the guy. That last scene had been so good! He knew Cas would make a damn good Dom. He texted Cas, asking if they were still on for Friday, but he never got a response. He wasn’t surprised, really, but he had hoped. He sighed and went back to work.

Cas erased the text from Dean without reading it.

Neither of them went to the club that weekend. Cas didn’t want to run into Dean. Dean didn’t want to see Cas approaching women.

On Friday night, they each got drunk. Cas drank to forget Dean and Dean drank to forget Cas. Cas wandered to the bedroom and looked at the tools, all laid out, He hadn’t had the wherewithal to put them away yet. He picked up a flogger and sighed. His drunken mind wandered back to the sight of Dean, all laid out and naked, waiting for him to do something to him. He’d looked so soft all tied up. He’d lost all that snarky, mouthy bravado and just been submissive. So submissive. He thought about laying with him, bringing him back from subspace. He’d looked so sweet then. He’d kissed Cas so tenderly. 

Cas shook his head to clear it and went to bed.

Another few days passed. Cas was getting antsy. He was spacing out at work, and drinking too much at home. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He texted Dean.

**It’s Cas. I would still like to scene with you if you’re willing to.**

Dean sat at his desk, trying to work. When his phone chimed, he looked at it. When he opened it he smiled for the first time in a week.

**I’d really like that, Cas. Same night, same time?”**

Cas texted him back, saying it was a date. Dean sat the phone down and sighed in relief. He still had a chance.

Cas smiled when Dean texted him back. He was genuinely afraid that Dean would tell him to fuck off. He got back to work.

That was on Tuesday. Cas couldn’t wait to see Dean. he got butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about it. He sat down and thought about the possibility of being bisexual. If he was, was that really so bad? No one had to know. Not his friends, not his family. 

On Friday, Cas sat nervously waiting for Dean. When there was a knock on the door, he ran to answer it. Dean stood there grinning.

“Hey ya, Cas.”

Cas pulled him inside, grabbed him and kissed him. Dean was stiff for a beat, but then he kissed Cas back. Cas pushed him against the door and they kissed for a while. Cas slotted his thigh between Dean’s legs and Dean groaned into his mouth.

When they broke apart, Dean chuckled. “Hell of a greeting there. I take it you’re glad to see me?”

Cas nodded. “I am. I’m sorry I threw you out.”

Dean grinned. “Hey I got it. Let’s forget about all that, okay? I’m really ready for a scene.”

Smiling, Cas took Dean by the hand and led him to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to the bedroom, Cas said simply, “Strip.” Dean grinned. “Yes Sir!” 

When he was naked, Cas told him to lay on the bed on his back. Dean hurried to do it.

Cas walked up to the bed and stood a minute, looking at Dean. He ran a hand over Dean’s body, from his chest to his belly and then down his hip.

“You’re beautiful.”

He reached and played with one of Dean’s nipples. Dean hummed. 

Then Cas pinched the nipple hard and Dean arched his back a little.

Cas leaned over and grabbed both nipples, pinching them hard and then giving them a twist. Dean shut his eyes tight and groaned.

Cas kept twisting Dean’s nipples for a minute, then straightened up. He put the clamps on them.

He tied Dean’s wrists to the headboard, and then he tied Dean in a bent position, his calfs to his thighs. He shoved a pillow under his ass.

He got the soft flogger and flogged Dean’s inner thighs. Dean was moaning.

He grabbed Dean’s balls and pulled on them. Not enough to damage them but enough to hurt. Dean gasped. 

Cas got a vibrator and turned it on. Then he used a little ribbon to tie it to Dean’s very hard cock. 

“Don’t cum, slut. You understand me?”

Dean stuttered out, “Y-yes Sir…” Cas ran a hand over Dean’s balls. “Good boy.”

Cas walked to the tools and picked up the dildo. He got a bottle of lube and walked back to stand at the foot of the bed.

“I’m assuming since you brought me this, you like something big in your ass.”

Cas opened the bottle of lube and took his time lubing it up, with Dean’s eyes on him. Then he poured some on Dean’s hole. He ran a finger around the rim and just inserted the tip of his finger, Dean groaned loudly.

Then he reached and turned the vibrator up to high and pushed the dildo into Dean.

It had to hurt. No prep? Cas smiled as Dean groaned and thrashed his head from side to side.

Cas slowly pulled back on the dildo and pushed it back in. Dean’s cock was twitching.

“You better not cum or I’ll punish you.”

Dean nodded hard.

Cas continued to fuck the dildo in and out of Dean for a bit, then pulled it out. He tossed it aside.

He untied the ribbon and took the vibrator off Dean’s cock. He calmly walked and untied Dean’s legs and wrists, then took off the clamps. Dean laid there, sweaty, watching him, and straightening out his legs.

Cas began to strip. Dean watched every move. Cas paused at his boxers, then pulled them down too. He was hard.

He crawled over Dean and kissed him. Then he sat back and told Dean to lift his legs. Dean put them high in the air.

“You better not give me anything.”

Dean said in a small voice, “I’m clean.”

Then Cas pushed his cock into Dean. Dean’s eyes got big and he moaned.

Cas pushed in all the way and stopped. He didn’t think about what he was doing, he just felt. It was tight, even though he’d just used the dildo. It was hotter inside Dean than he’d expected. But most of all, it felt amazing.

He pulled back and pushed in again. It felt even better than before. He began to push and pull harder and harder. Dean grabbed his shoulders and made sweet sounds.

Cas let his mind go blank. He just focused on the feeling of being inside Dean and the sounds they were making. That and the slap of bodies.

He felt his balls tighten. He leaned over, kissed Dean and whispered, “You can come Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath and dug his fingers into Cas’ shoulders.

Cas was coming. He heard himself yell but it sounded far away. Dean was coming too. 

It felt like it lasted for hours, but it also felt like it was over too soon. He collapsed on Dean and then rolled to the side.

They both laid there catching their breath. 

“That was awesome, Cas.”

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean. “Yeah, it really was.”

Dean didn’t ask him anything and he didn’t offer. He just got up and brought back a washcloth and cleaned Dean off, then tossed it and got back in bed. He pulled Dean close.

“Go to sleep.”

Dean tried. He laid there listening to Cas’ easy breathing, and he was exhausted but sleep just wouldn’t come. He was excited and thrilled about what happened. But he was also a little amazed by how he felt about Cas. 

Cas started out as a lark to him, just a fun diversion and then on to the next Dom. But he’d become important to Dean, and that was a feeling Dean wasn’t used to. He’d been torn up when Cas threw him out, and it just got worse with each passing day.

He’d been overjoyed by that text from Cas, saying they could start again. And when Cas had kissed him first thing? That blew Dean out of the water.

The sex was so good, he couldn’t believe it was Cas’ first time with a man. 

What the ever loving fuck was happening here? 

Did he have feelings for Cas? Was he in  _ love _ with Cas? 

Cas feigned being asleep. But he couldn’t sleep. He was too keyed up. He’d done everything he did with Dean on the spur of the moment. It was spontaneous, but he’d really enjoyed every minute of it. Once he’d accepted that he might be bi, he wanted to try everything with Dean, to recreate every scene he’d watched on Pornhub. 

He wanted to keep Dean tied to his bed and use him for his own pleasure. He wanted to fuck Dean senseless in every room of the house, in every position imaginable. He wanted to give Dean the pain he craved.

He might be in love with Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

At some point they both fell asleep. Cas spooned tightly against Dean in his sleep. Cas woke up first. His hard dick was pressed into Dean’s ass crack. He thrust forward just a little.

“Dean? Dean, wake up.”

Dean groaned. “Too early, Cas.”

Cas leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear, “I want to fuck you.”

Dean looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “Now that’s worth waking up for.”

He rolled over and Cas kissed him. It was deep; a long, slow kiss that had both of them curling their toes.

Cas let his hands wander over Dean’s chest while he explored Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He pinched a nipple hard enough to make Dean moan into his mouth. Cas broke the kiss and smiled.

“You like that, don’t you baby? You love the pain.”

Dean nodded.

“That’s my little pain slut.”

He twisted the nipple and kissed Dean again.

Cas let his hand wander lower, and grasped Dean’s cock. Dean gasped. Cas squeezed it a little then ran his hand down the shaft and back up.

“On your hands and knees.” Cas had liked this position a lot when he was watching porn.

Dean flipped over. Cas got the lube and got behind him. He grinned at the sight, then bit Dean on one ass cheek. Dean moaned again.

He lubed up his cock and grabbed one of Dean’s hips. He grabbed his cock and ran it around    
Dean’s hole. Then he pushed in.

Dean groaned and pushed back. Cas grabbed his other hip and held him steady. He pushed in all the way.

He didn’t give Dean a second to adjust, just pulled back and pushed in again, hard. He did it again, thinking how fucking fantastic it felt. Why hadn’t he ever tried it before? Oh yeah, he thought he was straight. He chuckled and began to fuck Dean hard.

“Fuck! Fuck, Cas… it’s so good... “

Cas leaned forward and said, “Yeah? You like that? You like it when I fuck you hard?”

Dean nodded and Cas began to slam in and out of Dean. Dean put a hand against the headboard to prevent his head from slamming into it.

“Ca… can I come, Sir? Please?”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, yeah you can, baby.”

Dean moaned and used one hand on his cock. 

Cas kept up the hard, fast pace until he felt his balls tighten. 

“Dean, come now.”

Dean threw back his head and came. His hole tightened and released and then tightened again. It felt amazing. Cas grunted and shoved in as far as he could and held, coming so hard his vision blacked out for a few seconds.

When it was over, he thrust in and out, letting his cock soften. Then he pulled out.

He laid down next to Dean and caught his breath.

Dean scooted closer to get out of the wet spot. “That’s the best way to wake up I know of.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, it really is.”

They got cleaned up and put on boxers and T shirts so Cas could make breakfast. They sat at the table, eating and drinking coffee.

“So, any family, Cas?”

Cas snorted. ‘Well, yeah, but I don’t get along with any of them except for my older brother. You?”

Dean took a big bite of eggs and nodded. “Yeah, I got a younger brother. He’s in college. No one else.”

Cas watched him chew. “Parents?”

Dean just said, “Dead.” Cas let it go.

“So, can you stay?”

Dean nodded. 

“Great! So, how did you land that cushy job?”

Dean laughed. “Cushy, huh? Well, I have this sort of adopted father, Bobby. He sent me to college. Wasn’t really interested in much of anything, so I chose business. Wanted to make the big bucks. Turns out, it ain’t that much fun, no matter how good the money is”

Cas nodded. “College, huh? I never got that far.”

Dean looked at him for a second. “What do you do, Cas?”

Cas snorted. “Landscaping. Just a blue collar guy who digs holes for a living.”

Dean reached and put a hand on top of Cas’. “So that’s where you get those muscles from. And I do love those muscles.”

Cas smiled. “So, what got you into the lifestyle?’

Dean took back his hand and laughed “I thank my dad for that.”

Cas squinted at him. “Your  _ dad _ ?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, he was a mean drunk. Beat the fuck out of me every chance he got. I started to enjoy it. It was a great high. When he wrapped his car around a tree, I missed the high. Went looking for some way to get it back.”

Cas nodded. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Why? It was all a long time ago. Got me into the lifestyle, and then it got me you.”

Cas smiled at that.

“So, what’s your story?”

Cas sighed. “I’m not really sure. I watched some BDSM porn and it just sorta grabbed me, you know? I was with a woman, Hannah, and I wanted to try it. She didn’t.”

“Ouch.” Dean shook his head.

“Well, it got me you, so there’s that.”

Dean nodded with a smile. “Yeah, there’s that.”

They watched a couple of movies. When it was late afternoon, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him off the couch.

“Let’s get dressed. Go out to eat.”

Dean grinned, “You taking me on a date, big boy?”

Cas smirked. “Ha ha. Just get dressed.”

Cas drove then to a little bar. They got a booth and ordered cheeseburgers and beer.

While they were waiting for their food, a man walked up to the booth.

“Cas! Haven’t seen you here in awhile. How ya doing?”

Cas smiled. “Good, thanks. No complaints. How are you, Raph?”

“Can’t complain. And who’s this?” He pointed at Dean.

Cas looked at Dean and back at Raphael. “He’s a… friend. Dean, this is Raphael. We work together.”

Dean frowned at Cas, but then smiled at the man. “Hey, nice to meet you.”

Raphael smiled. “Yeah, you too. Well, I’ll leave you to eat.”

Cas smiled, “Yeah, thanks, Raph. See you Monday”

Dean sighed and took a pull off his beer. “Friend, huh?”

Cas looked at him. “I don’t need him to blab my business all over to everyone I work with.”

Dean sighed again.


	11. Chapter 11

They ate and sat, drinking another beer. Several men came in and yelled at Cas. Cas waved, but said quietly, “Fucking great.”

Dean looked up at them as one walked over.

“Cas, haven’t seen you in a long time! How’s it hanging?”

Cas amiled. “A little to the right, as always. How have you been, Dick?”

Dick smiled and Dean thought it was the sleaziest smile he’d ever seen.

“I’m fine, Cas. And who’s this?”

Cas sighed a little. “This is my friend, Dean. Dean, this is Dick Roman.”

Dean didn’t say a word.

“So, Cas, given any thought to my offer?”   
“Can’t say I have. I told you, I’m not interested.”

Dick’s smile faded. “Well, alright then. But if you change your mind, you know where I am.”

When he left, Dean turned to Cas. “Who the fuck was that?”

Cas sighed again. “He owns a big landscaping firm. He wants me to work for him, lead a group of workers.”

“Well, I get why you wouldn’t want to work for him.”

Cas nodded. “He’s a real scumbag.”

Dean took a swallow of his beer.

“So, Cas, that what I am? Just your friend?”

Cas turned to look at him. “What do you mean?”

Dean frowned. “I think we’re more than friends, considering you had your cock in my ass just this morning.”

Cas frowned too. “Look, Dean, I don’t need the people I work with to know I’m bi, okay? I don’t need the flak.”

“So, you work with a bunch of homophobes? Maybe you need to find a new job, Cas.’

“I like my job just fine, Dean. Look, let’s not fight okay? I’m thinking about taking you back home and fucking you all night. So just let it go, okay?”

Dean sighed but nodded. “Yeah, okay, let’s go.”

Four hours later, Dean rolled off Cas. he fell on the bed, sweating and trying to catch his breath.

“Jesus, Cas! When you said fuck all night, you weren’t kidding.”

Cas laughed. “What? This is only the third time. You telling me you aren’t up for another round?”

Dean laughed. “Just give me some time, I’ll be ready.”

Cas kissed the tip of his nose. “That’s my sweet little subby.”

“Shut your mouth.” But Dean grinned and blushed a little when he said it.

There was another round, then they fell asleep.

It was early afternoon when Dean woke up. The other side of the bed was cold, so he got up. He went in the direction of the kitchen, but stopped when he heard Cas on the phone.

“Well, yeah, we left early. Had something to do.”

There was a pause.

“Dean? He’s just a buddy.”

There was another pause then Cas said goodbye and hung up. Dean stood in the hall for a minute. Then he turned around and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

When he went back to the kitchen, Cas turned around, and looked surprised.

“Dean? Are you leaving?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I need to get home. I’ll see you Friday.” He turned and left.

Cas stood there frowning.

He texted Dean a couple of hours later, asking Dean if everything was okay.

**Yeah, sure, Cas. Everything is fine.**

Cas stood, looking at the text and sighed. He texted Dean a couple of times during the week, and got back equally terse answers.

When Dean knocked on the door Friday night, and Cas let him in, Cas told him to sit on the couch.

“Okay, Dean, spill it. What’s wrong. And don’t tell me nothing, I know something is eating at you.”

Dean sat down with a sigh. 

“Okay, look, Cas. It’s the whole ‘Dean is my buddy’ thing. It rubs me the wrong way.”

Cas frowned. “I told you, Dean…”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. You don’t want to take flak at work. But I’m not your  _ buddy _ , now am I? I’m your dirty little secret.”

Cas sighed. “Okay, I get that you’re pissed.”

“Yeah, I am. What are we, Cas? Just a Dom and a sub? Boyfriends? Lovers?  _ Buddies  _ who fuck?”

“I don’t know, Dean. In case you forgot, I’m kinda new at this.”

“I get that, Cas. But look, I really like you. I need to know what this is. I don’t want to get further in and have you decide it was a mistake, go back to trying to find a woman.”

Cas sat there, looking at Dean and not saying a word. Dean stood up.

“I’m gonna go. Call me if you figure things out.”

Dean walked to the door, turned around and looked at Cas, then opened the door and left.

Cas sat on the couch for awhile, then got up with a sigh. He walked to the bedroom and put out the candle. He looked at the tools he had laid out, and then put them back in a drawer. Then he went and got himself a stiff drink. He sat, sipping it and thinking.

Dean drove home. He sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. He felt like crying, but he never cried. Ever.

What he wanted to do was throw things, yell. But he didn’t do that either. He got himself a beer and drank it. He turned on the TV and queued up an episode of Dr. Sexy. He very deliberately didn’t think about Cas.

Cas was taking a break, drinking some water by the truck. A couple of coworkers were standing nearby.

“So, you think the guy who owns this place is a fag?”

“Sure acts like it. Real limp wrist. Nice place, though.”

The other guy laughed. “Probably picks up extra money sucking dick in bathrooms.”   
Cas winced at the sound of their laughter. He walked from behind the truck. 

“Get back to work! You sound like a couple of old women.”

One guy looked at the other. “What crawled up his ass and died?”

The week wore on. Cas decided to go to the club and see if Dean was there. 

He wasn’t. Cas sighed and went home. He still felt a little angry at Dean. Why couldn’t he understand that Cas wasn’t comfortable coming out of the closet? What difference did it make anyway? Why couldn’t they just keep on doing what they had been doing?


	12. Chapter 12

Another week passed. Cas was aware that he was moping. Guys at work were asking him what was wrong but he just brushed them off. He hated going home to sleep in a cold, empty bed. He began to think about what Dean wanted him to do.

On Friday, he went back to the club, hoping to see Dean. He wasn’t expecting how he saw Dean.

Dean was being led to the stage by a Dom Cas didn’t recognize. He was nude, and his wrists were bound. Cas felt like he would pass out. 

The Dom said he was going to do a demonstration on extreme pain play. Cas wanted to jump up and stop it, but he just sat there, chewing his bottom lip.

The Dom tied Dean securely to the bed. He got a series of small needles out and cleaned Dean’s chest with alcohol. Then he put needles in Dean’s chest in an elaborate design. Dean never moved, never made a sound.

The Dom had Dean sit up after he’s wiped the blood away so everyone could see. Dean looked like he wasn’t there. Cas wanted to cry.

While the Dom was removing the needles, Cas drank a scotch. He couldn’t look. When the Dom wiped over the tiny holes in Dean’s chest with more alcohol, Dean sucked in a breath.

Then he was led from the stage. He was obviously in deep subspace. Cas could tell just by looking at him.

Cas left the club and looked for Dean’s car. When he found it, he leaned on it and waited. It was almost an hour before Dean walked out of the club.

Dean was swaying like he was drunk. When he got closer, Cas could see he’d been crying. He looked terrible.

Cas walked up to Dean and grabbed him.

“Dean! What’s wrong?”

Dean looked at Cas like he didn’t know him, but he said, “Cas? Is that really you?”

Cas hugged him. “Yes, it’s really me. Dean, are you alright? Are you… are you still in subspace?”

Dean swayed again. “I… I don’t know  _ where _ I am.”

Cas led him to the car and opened the door for Dean to sit. Then he squatted next to Dean. 

“Dean, did that Dom give you aftercare?”

Dean shook his head and laughed. “Nope. He had somewhere to be.”

Dean laughed a little hysterically, then giggled.

“Jesus, Dean. You are in no shape to drive. Come home with me.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, pal, buddy, anything you say.”

Cas winced but let it go. He pulled Dean out of his car and led him to his own. He got Dean in and drove to his home.

Cas got him inside, led him to the bedroom and stripped all Dean’s clothes off. He made Dean lay on the bed, then stripped himself. He got in and pulled Dean to him.

“Baby, you’re okay, you hear me? You did good tonight, and you’re okay.”

He ran his hand through Dean’s hair and Dean leaned into his touch. He ran his hand down Dean’s body, telling him over and over that he’d done so good and he was going to be fine.

After awhile, Dean started to cry. He put his head on Cas’ shoulder and sobbed. Cas held him and put one hand on the back of Dean’s head, putting his other hand on the small of Dean’s back.

When Dean’s sobs were reduced to sniffling, Cas reached for some tissues and handed some to Dean. The rest he used to wipe off his very wet shoulder.

Dean blew his nose and wiped his face. “Sexy, isn’t it?”

Cas shook his head. “You’re always sexy.”

Dean snorted. Then he looked at Cas.

“I missed you. I missed you a lot.”

Cas nodded. “I missed you too. Why did you let that Dom do that to you?”

Dean sighed. “I needed it. I needed pain. I thought I’d lose my mind this past two weeks. I just needed the pain.”

Cas nodded and sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry my actions, or lack of actions, led to this.”

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Yeah, well, I’m better now. I’ll call a cab back to my car.”

Cas sat up. “You will do no such thing! I didn’t give you permission to get up. Lay back down, boy,  _ now _ !”

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas. Then he grinned and laid back down. “Yes, Sir.”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands. “I wasn’t done. I decided that you are worth any trouble I get at work or anywhere else. I’m going to come out to everyone.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You mean that?”

Cas smiled. “Of course, I mean it. There past two weeks have been hell. And I got my head out of my ass. I love you, Dean. I’m not sure I’m bisexual, but I sure as hell am Dean-sexual.”

They kissed for a long time. 

They made love to reassure each other they were there.

Cas made good on his promise, even going so far as bringing Dean to his work site and introducing him to everyone as his boyfriend.

There were no comments. One guy said Dean was really handsome. Cas smiled and agreed.

They were a couple from then on. Cas met Dean’s younger brother and they became friends.

Dean continued to teach Cas to be a good Dom until he didn’t need any instruction anymore.

Eventually, Cas moved in with Dean. 

Cas collared Dean six months later in a very moving ceremony.

That was all the commitment they needed. 


End file.
